According to the development of information communication technologies and semiconductor technologies, various electronic devices have been developed as multimedia devices that provide various multimedia services. For example, electronic devices provide various multimedia services, such as a messenger service, a broadcasting service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service, and a music reproduction service. The electronic devices include a high pixel camera module, and thus can photograph still images and dynamic images and can acquire pictures or capture images to which various photography effects are applied.
When a picture is taken using an electronic device, an auto focus (AF) function, which adjusts an optimal lens focal length against an object, has been recently used. Further, the electronic device provides a touch auto focus (TAF) service by which a user adjusts focusing by directly touching an object in a preview image. In this case, the electronic device informs the user of a focused object by displaying additional information, such as a focusing symbol around the focused object in the preview.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.